


那对cp怎还没be  番外一 情趣 上

by muronglanxing



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronglanxing/pseuds/muronglanxing
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 19





	那对cp怎还没be  番外一 情趣 上

樱轻手轻脚地推开门，佐助还在看文件，不用抬头就知道是谁来了，毕竟整个公司敢不敲门就推开他办公室的，也只有她一个了。

“先坐，要喝什么？”

樱坐到了办公室待客区的那张沙发上，下面的地毯是新换的，看起来舒服又干净。

“不用了，总裁，”樱制止了佐助看起来要呼叫秘书的动作，挑了挑精致的眉，“我在车上喝过水了，不渴。”

佐助没再坚持，继续低头看文件，几分钟后到了最后一页，苍劲有力地签好了字，方才抬头看向樱。

为了配合造型，她樱色的长发烫成了大波浪，如云絮般衬在脸侧，常年身为顶级艺人的修养让她即使是随手坐在那里，也自是一番端庄矜贵。

真像一只猫，而且是布偶猫，翡翠似的眸子看似温柔安静，望过来的时候，却又带着一股浑然天成的纯真媚态。

墨色的瞳子暗了暗，不动声色地将领口的温莎结扯松了一点。

“见过鸣人了？”

“嗯，他这次的综艺还蛮有趣的哦，在一个村子里，嘉宾就是找找食材，体验下农活，帮忙做一下饭，蛮悠闲地度过了两天。”

“很开心？”

“是啊，有鸣人在，那个地方又那么漂亮，怎么可能不开心嘛。”

“那你们做了么？”

樱的动作顿了顿，轻咽了一下口水，“没有。”

“脱衣服吧，”佐助蓦得笑了笑，寒凛凛地露出点雪白的牙齿，“我得检查一下。”

佐助还坐在他宽大的办公椅上，目光淡淡地看着樱，仿佛他下达的指令只是帮我拿一杯咖啡。

樱挑挑眉，涂了淡色唇彩的薄唇轻扬了一下，随后便站了起来，黑色的高跟鞋，浅色的风衣，白色的连衣裙，已经是初夏，樱穿得原本就不多，很快就只剩一套黑色的蕾丝内衣，越发衬得樱奶白色的皮肤白得发亮。

“继续，我没说停。”佐助仍旧稳稳地坐着，发号施令。

樱把最后两件内衣也脱了下来，她的动作依旧从容，然而从脸颊开始在白皙光滑的皮肤上逐渐蔓延开来的浅绯色还是泄露了她的紧张，佐助墨色瞳子里的目光越发如有实质。

他终于肯站起来了，不急不缓地走到待客区，却落座在沙发的另一边，拍了拍旁边的位置，像召唤一只小宠物，“过来，坐近一点。”

樱想了想，随后选择四肢并用地从宽大的沙发上爬过去，恰到好处地露出她完美的背部曲线和翘梃的臀线，纤细的腰身仿佛一把就可以捏断。

最让人浮想联翩的背部线条，在这种莫名其妙的评选中，樱都常年霸占前三名，她自然知道如何最大限度地展现自己身体的魅力。

宇智波总裁扶在沙发上的那只手暗暗攥紧，喉结动了动。

樱爬到了佐助身边，抬眼看他，越发像一只猫咪，剔透的绿眸，机敏，优雅又天真。

“腿张开，”佐助维持着平稳的声线，“我看看有没有被用过。”

樱的呼吸有些浓重，皮肤从浅绯色又红了一点，变成了鲜艳可爱的粉色，在头脑真的有所反应之前，她的身体已经按照佐助的命令乖乖地张开大腿给他看了。

佐助的视线仿佛带着锋利的刃，低低地刮过樱的每一寸柔嫩的皮肤。

“没有肿，”佐助低头，仔细地观察着，“不知道里面怎么样。”

修长的手指轻轻刺入穴口，没留什么情面地向里探入，里面已经有了微微的湿意，樱碧绿的眸子泛上熟悉地潮润，咬住下唇，堪堪忍住了快要溢出口的声音。

在其中探索了一圈，佐助抽出了手指，转头用桌上的纸巾拭去指尖上残留的透明黏液，似笑非笑地看向樱。

“很紧，看来最近两天被有被插。”

樱不着痕迹地，轻缓地舒了一口气，然后又被佐助轻抚她大腿某处的动作噎住了呼吸。

“不过这里还留着一个齿痕呢，就知道鸣人那个家伙不会这么老实，他只用了手么？”

大腿根部的那个齿痕位置相当刁钻，樱没办法自己观察到，也没想到过了两天痕迹还没消，又或者是因为佐助对她的身体太过了若指掌。

樱红着脸，不愿意承认，也未开口否认。

佐助深知樱的个性，也不追究她不回答自己，反手卡住她的下巴，望进她刻意驯顺讨好的眸子。

“本来还想夸你乖的，结果还是忍不住偷吃。”

总是这样，被发现之后就可怜巴巴地祈求原谅，到了下次就还敢，真的，很像一只明知你会生气还理直气壮毫不客气地把花瓶从桌子上拨拉下去的猫咪。

不过也不要紧，他倒是有的是时间，好好管教一下这只不乖的猫咪。

手指依旧在樱的大腿根部逡巡，不时用指尖勾动一下已经因为动情而鼓涨红肿起来的花蒂，像年轻的狮王巡视自己的领地，直到触到另一边腿根与那处齿痕差不多对称的位置。

然后，没有犹豫，毫不留情地咬了下去，几乎立时就见了丝丝血痕。

好像重新盖章确认了自己的所属物。

尖锐绵长的呻吟从樱的喉间逸出，她也是真的信任佐助这间总裁办公室的隔音，疼痛和被挑逗起的快感混合在一起，分不清哪个更强烈一些，小股透明的体液从花穴入口娇怯怯地淌了出来。

大腿内侧是樱绝对的敏感区域，自从被佐助发现这一点之后，这里更是成了常年遭受荼毒的重灾区，有时候樱没有通告在家休假，常常是齿痕覆盖着青紫的吻痕反复叠加上去的。

佐助挑挑眉，满意地看着樱已然被调教的异常敏感，只是被这样咬一下身体就达到小波高潮，指尖轻沾了一点她流出的蜜液。

“刚刚叫得那么凄惨，结果下面却兴奋成这样？”

佐助轻声调笑着，戴了铂金戒指的手指伸进樱的嘴里，压住她柔软温顺的小舌反复搅动，唾液从无法合拢的嘴角流下，然后又被他用拇指轻轻擦掉。

碧瞳中眼波流转，迷离缱绻，她看起来很想要一个吻，然而佐助并不想让她轻易如愿。

樱感觉脖子上一凉，反应过来之后发现是佐助把领带套到了她的身上，手指顺势向上推，就仿佛项圈一样微微卡紧，黑色的丝质领带衬在白皙纤细的颈子上，激起十成的凌虐欲。

待客区的地毯很柔软，白绒绒的，也越发衬得樱的皮肤光滑健康，还折射着微微的珠光，她此刻被佐助用领带牵着，四肢着地，在待客区的地毯上，绕着沙发爬了一圈。

佐助眸色越发暗沉，目不转睛地看着樱浑身赤裸着爬行在他的旁边。

猫咪通常不喜欢项圈，更不喜欢被人牵着走，但是他的这只猫咪可不一样，粉发碧眼，温柔又驯顺，是天下独一无二的那只。

只不过，好像还差一根毛绒绒的尾巴，佐助眯了眯眼，打量着樱跟着爬行的动作而不时有淫液滴落下来的鲜嫩花缝，这样贪吃又淫荡的猫咪怎么能少了尾巴呢，不过也只能下次再说了。

下身某处硬得几乎沸腾，佐助倒依然能掩饰得云淡风轻，微微扯动领带，想带着这只粉毛小猫再走一圈，她却立时暴露了猫咪的本性，直接双手一摊，趴在了毛毯上，只剩小屁股还撅在那里。

“累了，不走了。”声音娇娇软软的，却带着毫不掩饰的任性。

“乖，再来一圈。”佐助沉着声音，耐心诱导着。

“不要，累死了。”

“哪就累着你了。”佐助温和地笑了笑，顺手甩了一巴掌在白嫩嫩的臀瓣上，明明并没怎么用力，却还是留下粉粉的痕迹，简直跟本人一样娇气十足。

可自己养的猫，除了宠着，还能有什么办法。

佐助轻拽了一下领带，用手挠了挠樱的下巴，顺势把她的头抬起来，拉近到自己的双腿之间。

“那帮我用嘴弄出来，嗯？”

“脸怎么这么红，还闭着眼睛，不敢看我么？”佐助的手捏在樱的脸颊上，低声问她。

樱的嘴占着，然后听话地半睁开迷离的碧瞳，却依然害羞似的当真不敢往上看，佐助也就不勉强她。

“不用费劲了，反正你本来也没法全吞下去，”佐助反手抬着樱的下巴，让她略仰起头，樱从来也不怎么会口交，牙齿总是碰到茎身，更别说深喉了，况且佐助也不舍得，“含着头就行，嘴包住了好好吸。”

樱看起来有点感激地眨眨碧绿潮润的眸子，柔软的舌尖乖巧听话地一圈圈舔在龟头上，然后往马眼里小心探去，伴随着细致缓慢地吸吮，佐助的呼吸慢慢浓重起来。

略弯下腰，佐助凑近了看着樱的脸，目不转睛地看着她绯红的薄唇，纤细柔美的颈子，剔透晶莹的眼眸，盯着她乖巧的动作，真是不可思议，就算是樱此刻正含着他的东西，却依然纯得不染尘埃，美得不可方物。

佐助缓缓吐息，一只手轻轻将樱散落的发丝整理到耳后，柔声开口：

“宝宝，你真美。”

这话听起来近乎诚实得有些土，况且樱在无数场合听过这样的赞美，但是那不一样，来自宇智波佐助的，来自爱人的，是不一样的。

樱颇受触动地想要含得更深一点，却被佐助卡着下巴制止了，佐助抽出了自己，奖励般亲了亲她红红肿肿的嘴唇。

“好宝宝，可以了，我们换个地方。”

TBC


End file.
